The present invention relates to a part-replaceable water dispenser for domestic animals, and more particularly to a water dispenser that is mounted on a trough and includes parts that can be easily replaced when necessary to extend usable life of the water dispenser.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional water dispenser mounted on a trough 1 for supplying water to domestic animals under control. The trough 1 is provided at a top portion with a threaded hole 11 into which an externally threaded coupler 2 is screwed. A generally cross-shaped push member 3 is mounted in the coupler 2 at a predetermined position. A spring 4 is also mounted in the coupler 2 above the push member 3 and is confined thereto by a ring nut 41 screwed into an upper end of the coupler 2, such that the spring 4 normally pushes the push member downward to close a water passage in the coupler 2. The push member 3 is provided at a lower end with a link 52 that is in turn connected at an end to a swing plate 5. The swing plate 5 is pivotally connected at an upper side to a shaft 51 that is fixed at two ends to two lateral walls of the tough 1. Finally, an iron water pipe 6 is screwed to an upper outer periphery of the coupler 2 for supplying water from the iron pipe 6 into the trough 1 via the water dispenser.
When a domestic animal, such as a pig, wants to drink water, it would touch and therefore push the swing plate 5 with its tongue, causing the swing plate 5 to swing about the shaft 51. At this point, the link 52 connected at one end to the lower end of the cross-shaped push member 3 and at the other end to the swing plate 5 is pushed inward relative to the trough by the swing plate 5 and thereby shifts the push member 3 upward. When the push member 3 is shifted upward, it no longer closes the water passage in the coupler 2 and allows water to flow from the iron pipe 6 into the trough 1 via the coupler 2 of the water dispenser. When the domestic animal leaves the swing plate 5, the spring 4 in the coupler 2 automatically pushes the push member 3 downward to close the water passage in the coupler 2 again.
The following are some disadvantages found in the above-described conventional water dispenser for domestic animals:
1. It is possible that a domestic animal plays the swing plate 5 not because it wants to drink water. And it is possible that the domestic animal exerts extra force to knock the swing plate 5 and causes damaged swing plate 5, push member 3 or spring 4 to prevent the water dispenser from functioning normally to supply or stop supplying water into the trough 1. In the event such damaged swing plate 5, push member 3 or spring 4 is not timely found and replaced, it is possible that the domestic animal dies of thirsty. PA0 2. The trough 1 and the coupler 2 of the water dispenser are made of iron and frequently contact with water, and therefore tend to rust after they have been used for a period of time. Rusted trough 1 and rusted coupler 2 would cause stuck connection between the coupler 2 and the trough 1, the iron water pipe 6 and/or the ring nut 41, resulting in difficulties in change or replacement of individual parts of the water dispenser. Moreover, the conventional water dispenser is designed without taking into consideration the space needed by any hand tool to change or replace any part of the water dispenser. As a result, it is a common practice of most feeders to change or replace the whole water dispenser or even the iron water pipe 6 when there is any damaged part in the water dispenser. It is, of course, not economical for the feeders to expend a lot of money to buy a whole new set of water dispenser when there is only a small part of it that needs to be repaired or replaced.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a part-replaceable water dispenser for domestic animals to eliminate the drawbacks found in the conventional water dispenser for domestic animals.